1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of aprons generally and, particularly, to the field of aprons directed to the sport of fishing and, still more particularly, to the field of fishing aprons directed to the art of fly tying.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishermen often use artificial insect and other bait imitations commonly known as "flies" in order to successfully catch their prey. While fully assembled flies can be purchased, the truly avid fisherman will often desire to make or "tie" his own fly so that he can modify it as necessary to match the conditions of a stream or lake and/or for a particular fish. While flies vary widely in their configurations, the basic elements usually include a hook, synthetic materials and/or feathers, with the synthetic materials and feathers typically being wrapped around or otherwise attached to the hook with thread or string.
In order to be effectively prepared for various fish and fishing conditions, the fisherman who ties his own flies will often develop several different flies and needs to have access to a formidable array of hooks, feathers, strings, tools and related paraphernalia, as well as a stable and organized workplace within which he can tie his various flies.
Several attempts have been made in the prior art to provide fishing garments or aprons which organize fisherman's paraphernalia. Examples include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,723,695; 4,151,938; 2,853,709; 2,717,391; 2,616,598; 2,538,677; 2,171,676 and 193,054. However, the majority of these patents are directed to organizing fishing tackle, and do not provide for the organization of fly tying materials and tools. Nor do the majority of these patents provide a workplace within which a fisherman can tie his flies. Nor do these examples provide a convenient method of collecting and discarding of fly tying waste products.
Thus, there remains a need in the art for a fishing garment which will permit those fishermen who tie their own flies to effectively organize and provide access to the aforementioned formidable array of hooks, feathers, strings, tools and related paraphernalia, as well as provide a stable and organized workplace within which he can tie his flies. A need also remains for a method of quickly and easily collecting and discarding fly tying waste products.